Unlikely Allies 2: Forgotten
by Dragoguage
Summary: Ghost & Viciosua decide to head back to Earth after Viciousa senses something strange.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Say it again

Summary: Viciousa starts to hear a voice but doesn't know who it is.

Scar: The ooman owns nothing from either franchise.

It was 2 years after Ghost returned to his home planet. He had already left it with Viciousa after being labeled a Bad Blood & banished for 100 years. Viciousa was sleeping in the engine room as usual. It was a boring day in space. No meteor showers, shooting stars, nothing. For Ghost, he built his strength, a weird hobby of his. Viciousa dreamed (Yes even Xenomorphs dream) that she was running her hive perfectly. In her dream, Ghost was by her side as her protector. She dreamed about the many chestbursters & facehuggers being born. " _You…._ " Viciousa snapped awake. She sniffed the air & smelled nothing. " _You…._ " it said again. "Very funny Ghost, now shut up." Viciousa hissed. " _You left me..._ " it said. Viciousa snarled & tried to get back to sleep. " _Come back & get me!_" it yelled. "Fine, you bug a queen; you feel her wrath." Viciousa growled. She got up & sniffed for the Yajuta.

Where Ghost is…

Ghost was lifting weights in his room, trying to keep his strength up. Viciousa crept behind him as silently as possible. "YOU!" she hissed. Ghost shrieked & fell on his bed. Viciosua began 'laughing' at the startled Predator. "Viciousa! Why'd you do that?!" Ghost asked as he sat up. "That's what you get for waking me!" Viciousa hissed. "Wait what? I haven't gone near the engine room since last week." Ghost said. "Then you used the intercom!" Viciousa said. Ghost shook his head no. Viciousa felt like an idiot. So what said those things? Viciousa ran back to the engine room & Ghost just shrugged.

In the engine room…

Viciousa listened to the engines yet heard no voice. " _Maybe I'm finally going nuts._ " " _That would be an improvement._ " it said. "Who are you?!" Viciousa yelled. " _Something you knew… Something… Something…. You forgot!_ " it said. "Forgot? What have I forgotten? But enough talk, show yourself!" Viciousa hissed. " _I will, when you come._ " it said. Viciousa screeched loudly in annoyance. "Where are you?! Tell me! I Queen Viciousa demand to know where you are!" Viciousa screeched. " _Your impatient..._ " it said. Then is went silent. Viciousa racked her brain for an answer. She then ran back to Ghost's room.

Ghost's room…

Ghost was fast asleep after doing 241 reps. "Ghost!" Viciousa shouted. He jumped awake again & growled in annoyance. "I already told you, I'm _not_ the voice!" Ghost shouted. "I know that now! Look, we need to go back to Earth." Viciousa said. Ghost's mandibles flared open. (Think of someone's jaw dropping) "A- After all we went through, you want to go back?!" Ghost asked in shock. "Look I forgot something there ok?" Viciousa said. Ghost groaned  & left his room. "Please, we need to go back." Viciousa said as she followed him. He walked into a Predator's version of a steam room & answered, " _No_ "

Viciousa: Oh sure, make me the crazy one.

Ghost: There is no way I'm going back to Earth!

Viciousa: You don't know the author that well do you?

Ghost: R & R 


	2. Chapter 2 Seriously?

Chapter 2 Seriously?!

Summary: Viciousa convinces Ghost to go back to Earth.

Ripley: The author still doesn't own anything from the Alien or Predator franchise.

Ghost was relaxing in the Predator version of a steam room trying to make sense of things. " _Viciousa, a smart yet dangerous Xenomorph Queen with beautiful skin- Wait, how'd that get in there?! Anyways, we escaped oomans, were hunted by oomans, I nearly got experimented on by oomans, we luckily escaped the planet; yet she wants to return?! I guess beauty & brawn don't- STOP THINKING THAT STUFF!_" Ghost thought. He went over reasons as to why Viciousa would want to return to Earth. " _I think your might've left some tech behind._ " Viciousa said from behind the door. "No! I didn't leave any tech behind!" Ghost answered. " _Did you destroy all of my eggs?_ " Viciousa asked. "Yes I-" Ghost said before he paused. Maybe he didn't destroy all the eggs. Ghost made his decision & turned off the steam.

About 10 minutes later…

Viciousa was in the engine room trying to hear the voice again. She was concentrating as hard as she could but couldn't get anything. "Hey Viciousa!" Ghost shouted. Viciousa shrieked & jumped in fear. " _Hmm, so you_ can _scare a Xeno..._ " Ghost thought. "What is it, Jumpscare day?!" Viciousa asked. "No such thing. BTW, readers, don't make it a thing. Anyways, I think we should go back to Earth-" That was all Viciosua needed to hear. She hugged the Predator tightly, with all 4 arms, for a while actually. "Ok this is getting- Awkward!" Ghost gasped as Viciosua practically hugged the air out his lungs. She soon dropped the Yajuta & followed him to the control room. He set the coordinates for Earth. "Now, it will take us a while to get back there…." Ghost said. " _No matter, I'll be waiting… But you'd better hurry…._ " the voice said. "Hello? Viciousa? You've as the oomans say, 'Zoned out'." Ghost said. Viciousa shook her huge head & asked, "What did you say?" Ghost ignored the lack of attention and repeated himself. " _Don't be too long… I have no patience..._ " it said. "Viciousa! Are you even paying attention?!" Ghost asked. She shook her head sadly, no. "Seriously, something's bugging you. Tell me?" Ghost said. " _Don't tell! Don't tell!_ " it said. "What do you mean? Nothing's bugging me." Viciosua said awkwardly. "Your never this distracted. Now come on, tell me what's bugging you." Ghost said. " _I said DON'T tell him! If you tell him, you'll suffer!_ " the voice snapped. "Oh I'm alright I'm just- Uh- Not used to seeing you with just a loin cloth on! Your uh- Muscles are- Distracting?" Viciousa blurted with some nervousness behind her voice. Ghost cocked his head to the side. The Xenomorph Queen then decided to head back to the Engine room. " _Maybe I stayed in the steam room too long._ " Ghost thought.

Viciousa: Great, see what I'm saying Sniper. I mean Ghost?

Ghost: I'm beginning to see your point. R & R… And don't worry readers, the chapters will get longer eventually.


	3. Chapter 3 Try Try Again

Chapter 3 Try Try Again

Summary: Viciousa tries to gather more information from the voice.

Wolf: The author owns nothing from either franchises.

Viciousa: BTW, a quick clear-up: In the first _Unlikely Allies_ , when I rush in to save Ghost from the King & Empress Xenomorph; the author didn't mean the Rogue Xenomorph from the comics. Google 'King Xenomorph' & look at the black & white picture of a Xenomorph with tusks. _That's_ the _king_ the author meant. Sorry for the mistake.

The ship was on its way to Earth. Viciousa was sitting in the engine room currently trying to listen for the voice again. Ghost meanwhile, was sitting in his room reading some Earth to Yajuta dictionaries. Viciousa had been trying all day but still no luck. Yesterday when she heard it, it sounded angry. " _What could be bugging it?_ " Viciousa thought. So far she couldn't even get a mental connection to it. " _Whatever it is, it has strong mental barriers. Like it wants to be left alone… No matter, I_ _think I can get through!_ " Viciousa thought. She so far couldn't get any answers. Not even an echo. Her brain began to hurt & Viciousa couldn't keep this up much longer. Suddenly, she heard something! " _WHAT?!_ " the voice shouted. Viciousa winced but answered, " _I want to talk to you. Please, tell me why your so angry?_ _Tell me what I forgot. Please tell me & we can help._" Viciousa groaned. " _As IF! You must wait & see!_" the voice shouted. " _No! I want to know who you are!_ " Viciousa said. " _You know! You know! You know!_ " it echoed. Viciousa screeched loudly in pain. " _No! If I knew what you were why would I ask?!_ " Viciousa asked. " _Are you trying to get smart with me?! I'll tear your BRAIN APART!_ " it howled. Viciousa roared loudly as her pain grew worst. " _Don't! Please!_ " Viciousa cried. " _Then HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!_ " the voice yelled. Viciousa roared again & passed out.

About an hour later…

Viciousa woke up on Ghost's bed. Her big head was wracked with a pounding headache. She hissed quietly & rubbed her crest. " _That… voice..._ " Viciousa thought. "Thank goodness your awake. I found you passed out in the engine room. What happened?" Ghost asked. "I- Was trying to contact that- Ugh! Voice again to get more information." Viciousa groaned. Ghost pet her head gently & gave her a pill even a horse would have second thoughts about. Viciousa ate it & growled. "It tastes terrible." Viciosua snarled. "Xenomorphs can taste? How do you taste if you use your tongue as a mouth & throat?" Ghost asked. Viciousa made the head motion like she was rolling her eyes. "We taste with our teeth. Every time we take a bite it's like licking something with a host tongue. But anatomy aside, all the voice did was tell me that I knew what it was." Viciousa said. "I know this is a stupid question-" "Then don't ask it my brain has no time for stupidity. I don't even know what it _is_. I don't even know what it looks like." Viciousa said. "Did it say anything useful?" Ghost asked. "No. It just said to hurry. Whatever it is, it's strong, _very_ strong." Viciousa groaned. "Drat, well, at least your going to be alright." Ghost said. Viciousa tilted her head in a weird angle  & stared at Ghost funny. "What?" he asked. "What you just said, are you starting to develop feelings for me?" Viciousa asked. "What me? No way! That's weird, very, why would you even- Ew, that's so wrong of you Vici!" Ghost blurted. " _Vici_?" Viciousa asked. Ghost decided to shut up  & leave the room. Meanwhile, Viciousa took a nap to get rid of the pounding headache.

Viciousa: Vici? Really?

Ghost: Remember, this is a weird author we're working with.

Viciousa: Right, R & R


	4. Chapter 4 Can We Rethink This?

Chapter 4 Can we rethink this?

Summary: The 2 aliens try to figure out what the voice is by mentally backtracking their journey together.

Scar: The ooman owns nothing from either franchises.

Ghost & Viciousa were sitting in his bed room trying to find a clue in their memories. "Have you found anything?" Ghost asked. "No, I've gone as far back as when we were in the forest." Viciousa answered. "Did you leave behind any eggs?" Ghost asked. "No, I laid exactly 3 eggs & those hosts took them all. The only eggs I didn't see get taken were the fake eggs that had the transmitters." Viciousa said. "I saw what happened to them. They took them all away & held them in the base I was in. I think they trashed them. I don't know if there were any eggs in the base I was in." Ghost said. "There were none. If there were, even in my weakened state I could still sense them. I do know that you killed all the eggs in the phony nest." Viciousa explained. "Did your already born young commit suicide?" Ghost asked. Viciousa nodded sadly. "Is there any way you can't sense a Kainde Amedha? Like a small window of broken mental link?" Ghost asked. "No, we Xenomorph Queens have full mental linkage to at least one of of hive members at all times. Until they're killed or die naturally, yes Xenomorphs can die naturally. That's the only time the link is severed. Either that, or I'm killed." Viciousa explained. "How does the mental link work is it like telepathy?" Ghost asked. "It works like this: My brain sends out specific signals like morse code. Each hive has a distinct pattern. Different patterns can mean different commands. They're not effected by whatever building we're in. They fan out like sonar waves. My screeches amplify the code. Like roaring louder in your words. When I get killed, my brain sends out a code that causes immense pain to all the hive members. This is to get them ready to listen to the new queen. That's why when you kill a queen, other Xenomorphs from the hive experience that 'neuro-shock' like effect. Once a new queen is born, she has to immediately send out her code repeatedly until they memorize it. Basically saying so it's like learning a password by heart. You repeat it until you never forget it. If she doesn't do that, then the Xenomorphs will view her as an enemy of the hive & attack her. They'd either chase her out or kill her." Viciousa explained. Ghost growled & asked, "Did that ooman in the metal gear have any Xenomorphs nearby?" "I was the only one in the area." Viciousa said sadly. "Could there be one on the ship right now?" Ghost asked. "No. I would've seen either shed skin or heard hissing by now." Viciousa said. "Were there any eggs in that cave in the Rockies or in that abandoned warehouse?" Ghost asked. "I didn't get the chance to lay any in the cave & you destroyed every egg in the warehouse. I checked." Viciousa said. "Well I'm out of memories. What about you? Anything we forgot?" Ghost asked. "Uhh, did your former clan have any eggs?" Viciousa asked. "No, we Predators may capture your kind for our hunts but we're not stupid enough to try to keep one of your eggs near us." Ghost said. "Yet you've been around me for give or take a year. So what does that say about you?" Viciousa asked. "Don't answer that," Ghost said. The ship continued towards Earth.

Ghost: So what did we forget?

Viciousa: This author isn't that easy to persuade.

Ghost: R&R


	5. Chapter 5 Big Surprise

Chapter 5 Big Surprise

Summary: Viciosua & Ghost finally return to Earth & run into a major problem.

Celtic: The author doesn't own anything from

Ghost's ship silently flew through Earth's atmosphere. "Where should we land?" Viciousa asked. "Well I need a big field that's also hidden." Ghost said. Viciousa hissed & saw a small clearing in some woods. "Would that work?" she asked. "Actually, that's pretty good. The cloaking would work perfectly there." Ghost said. He carefully landed in the forest. "Ready to face what we forgot?" Ghost asked. Viciousa nodded. The 2 left the ship & already Viciousa froze up. "What's wrong?" Ghost asked. "We're not alone- DUCK!" Viciousa hissed. Ghost ducked as an acid ball came flying out of the trees. "What the- Can your kind do that?" Ghost asked as he activated his cloaking device. "Only Drones," Viciousa said. " _YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED?! Prepare to die!_ " the voice said happily. "It's a trap! We need to get out of here!" Viciousa hissed. "Why- Oh my-" Ghost said as a figure came out of the trees. The figure looked in their direction & seemed to shout, NOT ME! Both aliens ran back to the ship. Ghost fired it up & they flew away. "What was that thing?!" Ghost asked. "I don't know! It looked like a drone but something was different about it!" Viciousa hissed. "Let's try to land on the East coast this time." Ghost said. He was about to land his ship when Viciousa screeched loudly. "More of them?!" Ghost asked. He steered the ship towards what we call Florida. Ghost tried to land in the Everglades. The ships' radar showed more figures underneath them. "Why are there so many?!" Ghost asked. The 2 aliens went towards what we call Texas, still they couldn't land! More of the beasts were there, almost waiting for them. Ghost decided to remain above the atmosphere. "I've never seen this many Xenomorphs!" Viciousa hissed. "Did your hive have half as many as we've seen?" Ghost asked. "No! I only got about 50 members not 50,000! This looks more like, an infestation." Viciousa said. "Oh boy, we've got a lot of work to do." Ghost groaned. All of the United States, was infested with Xenomorphs.

Viciousa: Well that's a first!

Ghost: I know, this never happened in the movies.

Viciousa: R & R


	6. Chapter 6 Xeno Horde

Chapter 6 Xeno Horde

Summary: Ghost & Viciousa make their way to Earth & begin to clean up the infestation while trying to find the source of the voice.

Hudson: The author doesn't own anything from either franchises.

Ghost & Viciousa had figured out a way to get down to Earth. They had used one of Ghost's escape pods to get to Terra Firma. It was nighttime & his ship was left in orbit since they couldn't land. "How did so many Xenomorphs get here?" Ghost asked. "I'm not sure." Viciousa said. They decided to start in the Florida Everglades & work their way up. " _You can't win! I'll have my revenge!_ " the voice told Viciousa. Viciousa was swimming in the Everglades with Ghost on her back hiding under her crest. "Can you smell anything?" Ghost asked quietly. "Not much. All I smell are swamp funk, stink, musk & more funk." Viciousa answered. They had opted to not use Viciousa's 'telepathy' for fear of letting the voice know where they were. Ghost listened carefully & heard a hiss. "I heard something! Over there, by those rocks!" Ghost whispered. Viciousa swam slowly towards some rocks. Then something yanked Viciousa under the water with tremendous force! Viciousa hissed angrily & saw the same Drone-like thing from their first attempt at landing. Ghost swam behind the thing & stabbed it with his razor blades. It didn't screech, it screamed, like from a bad horror movie. Ghost slit it's throat & it said something! " _A- ack!_ " it said. Viciousa quickly swam back to the surface with Ghost on her back. "How do Drones know how to speak like that?" Ghost asked. "They don't," Viciousa said. Ghost's eyes grew huge. One down, about 2 million to go. Then something grabbed Viciousa's head. Ghost looked at the thing & his mandibles flared open. It had black skin, a body like a Xenomorph but it had human-like legs & arms, on the Drone-like head Ghost could see 2 faint yellow spots like- Eyes. The thing didn't have a Xenomorph's inner tongue. It had a tongue similar to Newborn's from Resurrection & short teeth that were see-through. It had 3 thumbs with long claws on it's hands. The thing stared back at Ghost. Ghost stabbed it in the head with his wristblades. The thing growled angrily & slipped into the water. "What the heck…?" Ghost asked. "That thing was strong enough to hold my mouth closed with one hand!" Viciousa hissed. "This is no ordinary Xenomorph we're up against." Ghost said. Then loud splashes were heard. The things were trying to surround them. Ghost pulled out a combat stick & stood on Viciousa's back. She remained where she was & looked at the creatures. "Eeeayyyoooo- Iiieeee!" one of them said. Then one of them launched at Ghost from behind. Viciousa launched her tail at it & sliced it's head off. "Annn- eeee!" one of them screamed. Viciousa & Ghost moved towards dry land. The things followed. The things easily out numbered the 2 aliens. Ghost was able to take some of them down with his wristblades & combat stick. Viciousa was actually having trouble trying to take down one of the things. They were only about 6-7 feet tall compared to her & Ghost. However, they were surprisingly strong. They didn't have long tails like a Xenomorph though. It took all 4 of Viciousa's limbs to rip one of them apart. Her tail _was_ an effective weapon against them. They were easily sliced to ribbons by one tail swipe. Soon dawn arrived  & the creatures scattered into the swamp. "What happened?!" Ghost asked. "They left, thank goodness." Viciousa hissed. She was _exhausted_ from the fight. Ghost had killed 80 of them while Viciousa just killed 20. "Come on Vici, we need to find some place to rest." Ghost sighed. The 2 went into the depths of the swamp. There, they made a little nest out of reeds  & mud. To hide their scent, Viciousa covered Ghost & his tracks with her drool. Her saliva acted kind of like a scent blocker. Even to Ghost's musk, nothing could be smelled. They slept through half the day. When after noon arrived, the 2 aliens began to sniff for the creatures. But they couldn't find any. Viciousa was trying to figure out why they looked so weird. Even though the readers could probably figure it out. The 2 aliens continued until nightfall. Then the creatures attacked again. One of them said, " _Fooo- Annn- unnn- Maaa- Taaaa!_ " Ghost & Viciousa fought back. The creatures even spat acid balls at the 2 aliens. Ghost ducked behind Viciousa whenever an acid ball came at them. Not so surprisingly, Viciousa wasn't effected by the acid. The creatures seemed to keep coming. Ghost was beginning to tire out. Viciousa mustered the strength to keep fighting. Then the sun began to rise. The creatures ran off again. Both aliens had killed a total of 134 of the creatures. "Why do they keep running away like that? Are Xenomorphs this afraid of daytime?" Ghost asked. "Are you kidding me? We can hunt day or night! We just choose to hunt at night since it's harder for our prey to see us." Viciousa said. "Unusual, BTW, have you heard anything from the voice?" Ghost asked. "Nothing but that it wants revenge. & apparently it thinks that it'll win." Viciousa hissed. The 2 aliens moved through the swamp. " _I know I'll win! You'll never beat me!_ " the voice screamed. "Wait! The voice! It's coming from North of here." Viciousa hissed. " _What?! You can track me?! No you can't! You'll die! ATTACK!_ " the voice screamed. "What did it say?" Ghost asked. "It asked if I could track it. It says that we'll die & then it screamed 'attack'." Viciousa groaned. Ghost heard the trees begin to rustle.

Viciousa: This thing is nuts!

Ghost: I know, R & R


	7. Chapter 7 What's Going On?

Chapter 7 What's going on?

Summary: After a fight, Ghost notices something weird about not only their enemy but Viciousa.

Ripley: The author doesn't own anything from either franchise.

Ghost had heard the trees begin to rustle. It was now dawn & the trees continued to rustle. Then Viciousa dropped to the ground unconscious. "Viciousa! Viciousa! Wake up!" Ghost growled. Then the creatures appeared but they seemed to be hesitant to attack. Then something grabbed Ghost by the waist. He saw familiar black fingers. He turned around & saw Viciousa snarling in his face. "Viciousa? Are you alright?" Ghost asked. Viciousa roared angrily in his face & positioned her tail above his head. "Oh- No! Viciousa wait!" Ghost shouted. Viciousa then shook her head wildly & sniffed Ghost. "Ghost? I- I'm sorry," Viciousa said. The creatures began to scream & then they dropped to the ground. " _NO! NO! I forgot!_ " the voice said. "Viciousa? Are you alright?" Ghost asked as he petted her jaw. "Agh! Sorry Ghost, something- Something got in my head." Viciousa said as she put him down. "It's alright, it's alright. You didn't hurt me. But are these things dead?" Ghost asked. Viciousa touched them & said, "I don't feel a pulse." "Do Xenomorphs have pulses?" Ghost asked. "Yeah it's just that our skin is so thick it's hard to feel it. But why did these things just die?" Viciousa asked. "Not sure, but did the voice say anything?" Ghost asked. "It said something about forgetting something. But it didn't say much about what it forgot." Viciousa said. "Maybe they're weak against sunlight?" Ghost asked as he held a head. "That wouldn't make much sense. Both humans & Xenomorphs can be in the sun without any side effects." Viciousa said. The 2 aliens checked each carcass before they left that area of swamp. To make sure they were dead, they decapitated each carcass.

Meanwhile where the voice was…

The thing was furious over it's mistake. "They aren't fully developed! No matter!" it said.

Where Ghost & Viciousa were…

The 2 aliens had moved to a different area of the Everglades to rest. Viciousa's brain was feeling better after the moment had passed. The carcasses were indeed dead. The 2 aliens slept all day. Eventually night came to the Everglades. Ghost awoke & realized something: Viciousa was gone. "Viciousa! Viciousa! Hey! Vici!" Ghost whispered. He couldn't find her. Ghost then heard a loud splash. He looked in the direction & saw Viciousa's head floating in the water. "Oh thank goodness I- Found- You..." Ghost said. She rose out of the water & roared angrily. "Viciousa! What's wrong? It's me Ghost! It's me Sniper!" Ghost shouted. Viciousa approached him menacingly & bared her teeth. Then the other creatures jumped from their hiding place & grabbed Ghost. "Vici?! How could you?!" Ghost asked. Viciousa stood there & stared at him. Ghost felt one of the creature's claws dig into his leg. Ghost roared in pain & it seemed to scare the creatures off. Viciousa stumbled before she fell into the water. "Vici!" Ghost growled. Then she crawled onto the land & groaned. "Please, forgive me Ghost, I don't know what came over me!" Viciousa hissed. "What is going on here?!" Ghost asked. "Well, I remembered sleeping with you in my arms. Then I heard something & thought those creatures were gonna try to attack us. So I woke up without disturbing you & walked towards the sound. Then I blacked out, your roar seemed to 'wake me' from that state." Viciousa explained. "Let me ask you something: Is it possible for Xenomorphs to have control over each other?" Ghost asked. "Well if you include the Empress having control over all queens on the planet then that does happen. Why do you ask?" Viciousa asked. "Because when you 'slipped', you wouldn't listen to me. I think this voice figured out a way to take control of you & my roar is the only counter." Ghost said. "Ok that's scary." Viciousa said. "I know, suppose if we're fighting the creatures & you 'slip'? I might get killed." Ghost said. "We need to find this voice & kill it before it takes over my mind." Viciousa growled.

Viciousa: Well this adds urgency!

Ghost: What do you expect? R&R


	8. Chapter 8 The Internal

Chapter 8 The internals

Summary: After another attack, Ghost manages to grab one of the creatures & discovers something strange on the inside that may explain their actions.

Viciousa: The author doesn't own anything from either franchise.

This was one day after Viciousa came to the realization that they need to kill the voice ASAP. The 2 aliens were still moving North, hopefully towards the voice. They had been traveling through the day looking for a place to safely rest. Viciousa hadn't 'slipped' yet. Ghost kept an eye out for any creatures. He was riding safely on Viciousa's back. Both aliens were moving in a thick part of the Everglades. "Any hosts?" Viciousa asked. "I don't smell any. Keep moving though, it's getting close to dusk." Ghost said. The 2 aliens continued to move through the northern part of the Everglades until night finally fell. The 2 aliens began to travel on foot through the muck. "Hey Viciousa? If you slip again, give me a warning ok?" Ghost asked. "Ok- DUCK!" Viciousa screeched. Ghost ducked just as Viciosua's tail stabbed one of the creatures in the head. "Whew! Thanks," Ghost said. Then more sprung up out of the ground. Ghost & Viciousa got into fighting stances. "Wait, try your roar again." Viciousa hissed quietly. Ghost nodded & roared loudly. The creatures screamed & dropped to the ground. "Well?" Ghost asked. "They're dead, your roar can kill them!" Viciousa said happily. "This is- Shh!" Ghost said. " _Did you hear that?! Sounded like it came from over there!_ " "Oomans! Hide!" Ghost whispered. Viciousa hid with Ghost in the swampy water. She held her head just under the surface. "Can you see anything?" Ghost asked. "I see lights." Viciousa hissed quietly. They were flash lights from one of the locals. " _Must've been a gator. No gator sounds like that! We better call the cops._ " the voices said. "We may have to move." Viciousa hissed. Ghost nodded but grabbed one of the creature's corpses before Viciousa silently swam away.

30 minutes later…

Viciousa sniffed the air & smelled no humans. "OK, it's clear," she hissed. The 2 aliens crawled out of the water with the carcass. "Why'd you grab that?" Viciousa asked. "Because, I want to know why they hate my roar. I mean it's not that bad." Ghost said. "As if your snoring is bearable." Viciousa groaned. "Oh come on! I don't snore that loud." Ghost growled. "The engines on your ship are easier to listen to than your snoring." Viciousa hissed. Ghost rolled his eyes & carefully cut the carcass open down the middle. (Like in our case, cutting a body open down the spine) "Their skin is thinner than paper." Viciousa said. "Even I know that Xeno skin is quite thick." Ghost said. "Maybe this is why they seemed to die suddenly when dawn hit. They're weak against the sun." Viciousa said. Ghost cut the spine in half & looked in the rib cage. He found large lungs, an esophagus, a small stomach, no liver, no pancreas, a large amount of intestines, a medium-sized heart & thin arteries. "So do Xenomorphs use their blood vessels for anything?" Ghost asked. "Uhhh, I think we use them to prepare our blood for the suicidal explosion. You know, when you shoot us in the right area, we explode." Viciousa explained. "Well that explains a lot. Wait, shouldn't my claws be melted my now?" Ghost asked. "Yeah, this stuff is useless goop." Viciousa said. "Maybe they're not fully Xeno," Ghost said. "Well these organs seem to support your guess. We don't have livers or pancreases." Viciousa said. Ghost continued to dig deeper into the creature's body. It had a very short Xenomorph tail sticking out it's butt, it's head was very short for a Xeno & it had unusually thin fingers. "Hey, could you help me with this head?" Ghost asked. Viciousa nodded & carefully pulled the skin off the head. It revealed a human-like skull that was elongated & it had very small eye sockets. "Ok now we _know_ this isn't an ordinary Xenomorph. Our skulls don't have eye sockets." Viciousa hissed. "So could these be like a hybrid?" Ghost asked. "They seem like it, a very _bad_ hybrid." Viciousa remarked. "Great, the oomans are making their own Xenomorphs!" Ghost growled. "Well they're not very good-" Viciousa said. " _Those are my cannon fodder! You'll dread meeting my defenders!_ " the voice shouted. "What's wrong?" Ghost asked. "The voice says that those are cannon fodder. We'll dread meeting her real defenders." Viciousa said. The 2 aliens

continued to dissect the carcass. They found thin bones that when cracked open, had very little marrow in them. "Aren't Xenomorph bones stronger than that?" Ghost asked. "Much, they have a special coating that prevents internal bleeding from destroying them." Viciousa answered. She then got to the skull. The eye sockets were filled with bits of flesh. "Huh, so you _do_ have eyes." Ghost said. "Possibly a side-effect of the hybridization." Viciousa said. Inside the mouth was no inner mouth tongue. Just a throat  & small sharp teeth. "Judging by the lack of offensive weapons, these things really are cannon fodder. Used to distract the enemy from the real threat." Viciousa hissed. Soon they finished looking through the carcass & moved on. Finally, they were out of the Everglades.

Where the thing is…

" _So they're trying to discover my children's weaknesses?! Well they'll never find out! My defenders will destroy them before they reach me!_ "

Viciousa: R&R


	9. Chapter 9 Forest Ferocities

Chapter 9 Forest Ferocities

Summary: Viciousa & Ghost move through Georgia & run into the voice's warriors.

Ripley: The author doesn't own anything from either franchise.

Both aliens were asleep inside a thicket of thorny bushes. Viciousa's skin was tough enough to repel the thorns. Ghost was curled against her chest to stop the thorns from poking him. It was midday & they were resting. The night prior to this, they had dissected one of the hybrids' bodies. Once they were done discovering the internal workings, they had raced Northbound. The Voice was coming from somewhere in the Northern USA. They were forced to stop due to the sun rising. Ghost had nothing to worry about, Viciousa would sniff the air every minute for any variations in scents. So far all she smelled was some humans walking around, some birds, a bunch of varying plants & cooking in the wind. Also, their scents were blocked thanks to Viciousa's drool. The day seemed to last forever. Soon the night arrived. Viciousa hissed quietly & looked around. "Ghost, it's clear." she growled. Ghost stretched & walked out of the thicket. "Were we disturbed?" he asked. "Not that I could tell, let's get moving! I heard the voice this way." Viciosua said as Ghost got on her back. She began to run- Westward! She dashed through the forests of Georgia as the moon rose overhead. "Can you hear the voice?" Ghost asked. "Yeah, it's telling orders to it's young." Viciousa said. "Can you tell what it's saying?" "Barely, it's mentioning us. It's talking about the cannon fodder we ran into… Drat! I can't hear it anymore!" Viciousa snarled. "Don't worry, whatever she's planning we can handle it." Ghost said confidently. They moved through the forest as midnight set in. Then they heard rustling. The 2 stopped & took offensive stances. They scanned the area. Silence. Neither seemed to take a breath, even their pulses' seemed to go silent. Viciousa was watching from the left, Ghost watched the right. Then another rustle! & another! "Viciousa, how many can you sense?" Ghost asked. "I can't- Smell anything. I don't sense much except for movement!" Viciousa answered. "What?! Ok then, I'll try my mask." Ghost said. He tried infrared, Xeno, normal Predator vision, Infrared Focus (The vision he used when he found Key's Men in Predator 2 when they were at the slaughter house) but… "I got nothing as well." Ghost growled in frustration. "What?! Well should we move or stay?" Viciousa asked. "Let's move, this forest is too crowded. They could be trying to fake us out & then flank us. If we can get to a clearing of some sort, we can better gauge our enemies." Ghost said. "Good idea, a bit long winded but good." Viciousa said. Ghost hopped onto her back & they began to silently make their way to a clearing, if there was one. Along the way, they kept scanning the forest for any movement. Then something launched out of the trees & grabbed Viciousa by the face! It grabbed on tight & tried to pull her head off! Ghost jumped from her back & stabbed the thing with his wristblades. But the thing's skin seemed to withstand them. Then another one appeared & grabbed Viciousa's tail. She snarled angrily & tried to grab the beast that was pulling her head with her arms. Then 2 more appeared out of no where & grabbed her 4 arms! "Ghost! Help me!" Viciosua snarled. "My wristblades do no damage to them!" Ghost said. "Try attacking from a different angle idiot!" Viciousa growled in frustration. Ghost snarled & rammed one of the creatures in the thigh. His wristblades broke through! The creature let go of Viciousa's head & wailed in pain. Ghost ripped a large gash in it's leg. It was so deep, it showed bone & arteries. The other creatures lunged at Ghost. Ghost jumped into the trees & they followed. Viciousa followed them but 6 more of the things arrived & blocked her path! " _These must be the defenders the voice talked about._ " Viciousa thought. They launched at her but she rammed 3 of them into a tree with her head. She hit them with so much force, not only were they killed, but the tree broke into splinters. The other defenders were shocked. They ran for Viciousa's flanks but she speared one of them in the thigh. She shook her tail wildly & purposely made the wound larger & dig deeper. The creature cried in agony & it's comrades went for her legs again. Viciousa leapt into the air & landed on their heads. She put all her weight into her landing. This caused the defenders heads to pop- No, burst like water balloons. The defender who was still on her tail soon died as it bled out. Meanwhile, Ghost was trying to distance himself from the new attackers. He quickly turned back towards Viciousa & discovered another weakness: They have no control over their momentum. In other words, once they charge, they can't stop or turn immediately. Think of them as like the Juggernaut from X-Men. Except they're not so agile. " _Looks like I can use their momentum against them._ " Ghost thought. He ran at top speed back towards Viciousa. The defenders charged towards him. Then Ghost ducked & slid through Viciousa's legs. She ran towards them & kneed one of them so hard, it's jaw broke. The other one ran into her claws & suffered terrible fractures. It shrieked & tried to run away but Viciousa grabbed it by the waist & tongue-bit it in the ribs. The creature bled out. "Anymore?" Ghost asked. "I don't hear anything. These were definitely tougher." Viciousa said. "Yeah, their backs seemed to be heavily armored & they were highly stealthy." Ghost said. "I guess they were supposed to be immune to bullets & then overwhelm their opponents before they figured out their weakness. But if they can't stop themselves then they're sides are easy targets." Viciousa said. "Very, let's clean these bodies up before the sun rises." Ghost said. Viciousa nodded & the 2 began work on cleaning up the bodies. They buried them & covered the bodies with Viciosua's saliva so there would be no scent. Morning arrived & they hurried into a thicket. They slept soundly while Viciousa kept a nostril open for threats.

The Next Night…

The 2 aliens continued to move through the Georgia wilderness. It was a clear starry night thankfully & the moon was full. Viciousa hadn't smelled any other aliens throughout the day. They moved as quietly as possible. Then they heard rapid-moving footsteps. "Here they come," Ghost growled quietly. Viciousa picked up speed towards them. Soon the charging warriors came into view. Then Viciousa suddenly juked to the left. The warriors charged past them. Ghost leapt from her back & ripped their sides open. Viciousa stabbed her tail into another one's side. Ghost hopped onto her back & the 2 ran North again. Then more hurried footsteps came at them from the west. Viciousa kept running north. Soon more warriors arrived. They were running parallel to the Xenomorph & Predator. Then Viciousa stopped suddenly. The warriors kept running ahead. Ghost tossed his shurikens & decapitated them all. Viciosua heard a particularly harsh dying shriek. She walked towards the corpse & gasped in shock. It was- A _baby_. Viciousa was frozen, this thing was nuts enough to send _babies_ to attack!

Ghost: R&R!


End file.
